The Dead Never Die
by Shikyokage742
Summary: The Opera Populaire has been restored as a theatre house When A young techie accidentally falls through a rotted trapdoor and finds the resting place of the Phantom of the Opera what will become of the theatre? Of Vara? And of the Phantom himself? Erik/OC
1. Chapter 1

Vara stood at the foot of her bed, trying to go over her mental list of things to pack. She had all her clothes, which really wasn't that much compared to her room mates, Charlie and Carly. Fraternal twins. She had all of her books, her alarm clock, and her small art kit. Not Much in the suit case really. Her other bag merely had her laptop, a few memory cards, electrical tape and extra cables.

Rubbing her stiff shoulder, Vara flipped her suitcase lid closed and walked to the living room. Charlie and Carly were sitting on the couch doing each others nails. Charlie was giving his sister a french manicure, his teal nails complimenting his tanned skin. Both were natural blondes. And from their tanning efforts, it was a bleach blonde. Vara, too, had blonde hair but hers wasn't just one shade. She had a mix of blondes in her hair; dishwater blondes, strawberry, platinum, honey, ash blondes, light pale, some even a border line brunette. As Charlie said, in one of his diva moods (and a few apple martinis), Vara had "Shaggy dog hair. Like a long haired chihuahua." As if she wasn't self conscience about it before

"Vara! How come you get to go to France and we don't? I don't think it's fair!" Charlie pouted as he wiped some excess nail polish of his sisters finger. "I want to go see the sights, smell the food, taste the culture!" Carly giggled at the younger twin. He'd been whining about this for two months now.

"More like see the men, smell their scent, and taste the-" Carly turned red as she cut herself off. Charlie scoffed and gave a devilish smirk, showing of his bleached pearly whites.

"That may be so but still! I want to go to the city of lights!" Vara rolled her eyes as Charlie gave a dramatic pose, lightly splattering polish on his blue blouse. "Oh damn! This is my favorite shirt."

"I won't be seeing the lights Char, I'll be setting them up." Vara said as she made her way to the wet bar to make herself a drink.

"Ah yes, all work and no play for a shut in friend." Carly gave her brother a look but she knew he was only teasing. He's a diva.

"I think its wonderful shes going to Paris. A paid internship? For something she loves doing?" Carly sighed and had a sad look in her eyes. "I always wanted that." Vara pulled out some rums and juices to make Zombies for her and her room mates. She started to think about her room mates.

Both were born to a rich business man. Arthur Dillinger, owner or the multimillion dollar Dillinger PR. He's worked with some of the biggest stars. He traveled the world working, and well... "working". When his children was born. He taught his first born, Carly, all he knew and more about his business and how to run it. Leaving his second born, Charlie to do what he pleased. Both went to fine schools, Charlie went to a top design school while Carly went to business and law. Neither of the twins could stay in touch with each other. So slowly they started to drift apart. One year around the holidays, both headed back home to New York, Where both spent more time catching up with each other then their mother or father. Carly finally admitted to the fact she didn't want to run the family business.

Charlie, feeling the need to help his older sister, took her to his flat in New York, and helped her realize her dream of being a chef. She now owns a very successful restaurant while Charlie works as new up and coming fashion designer. Charlie was looking for someone to light his runway for his first show, and hired a very new (and cheap) Vara to do the lighting and sound. Since then they've been good friends. Vara moved into their flat a year later and now here she was, about to move almost halfway across world to work for a well known acting troupe, who with many generous donations, restored an old theatre to preform in. Vara would be working as a paid internship. And if all goes well, she'd have a permanent job as a techie.

Walking over to the twins, she handed them each a drink and she sat down on the arm rest and sipped her drink. Carly set hers down, she wasn't much of a drinker, while Charlie downed half the glass in two swigs.

"Oh, why must you go! Whose gonna light my models? Whose gonna give my dolls a beat to strut to?" Charlie took another swig, "Whose gonna..." he trailed of as he spinned his glass, trying to think.

"Whose gonna make your drinks?" Vara supplied, sipping her drink to hide her smile as the man gives another over dramatic pose.

"So do you know exactly where you'll be at?" Carly asked, finally touching her drink and taking the small of sips.

"All I know is that it was an old opera house that was now remodeled after its original design with some modern changes." Vara set her drink down and stretched her arms above her head, "My plane leaves tomorrow at 3 AM, So I need to get to bed now." Vara hugged both of them and told each one she'd miss them. Vara stopped by the kitchen to grab half a vege-wrap and ate it as she waked to her room. Charlie and Carly had just turned on the flat screen and were watching the latest gossip. Vara locked her bedroom door, zipped up her suitsace and set it on the ground. Eating the rest of her wrap, Vara set her cell phones alarm clock and stripped down. Snuggling into her bed, Vara quickly fell in to a deep sleep.

It was 1:24 in the morning and Vara was wide awake. She always had a habit of waking up before her alarm. So she would just sit in bed for those few minutes to gather her thoughts and plan ahead for the day. At 1:30 her alarm went off and Vara got to work. She showered, dressed and packed up the rest of her bags. She still had about thirty minutes before she had to leave and hail a taxi. Think she'd do one last thing for Charlie and Carly, she went over to the wet bar and made an apple martini for Charlie and a virgin gummy and coke for Carly. Feeling creative she took the rest of the gummy bears not used in the gummy and coke and spelled out 'THANK YOU'. Grabbing her bags she left the flat without a second glance.

Vara hailed a cab, and the driver helped her with her bags but kept sneaking glances at her eyes. Feeling self conscience again she decided to just show him, to sate his curiosity.

"Ar' t'ose cuntacts, Mam?" the man asked in a heavy accent. Vara flushed.

"No, these are my natural eyes." Vara was complete heterochromia. One ice blue eye, one bright green eye.

"I' verdy luvly, Mam" the man said. Vara thanks him, though she didn't really believe him. She arrived at the airport about thirty minutes later. There were people rushing about and security guards stationed here and their.

"Guess no matter what time it is," Vara nearly hit a man rushing and practically screaming on his bluetooth, "The airport will always be busy." Vara checked her bags in and boarded her plane with seconds to spare. Vara leaned back in her seat and looked out the window as the pain took off, the elderly man beside her had fallen asleep, so Vara decided to follow suit. I turbulence shook her into a light sleep for most of the plane trip. Vara was woken up with a jolt from the wheels hitting the run way. It was daylight now. The pilot came over the intercom and bade everyone a farewell. Vara was one of the last off the plane. The stewardess gave her a friendly smile, which Vara returned sleepily. Vara stood for what seemed like thirty minutes trying to find her bag. After finding her three bags she carried them out of the airport and hailed a taxi. The man sat there as she slid her and her bags in to the back seat.

"Où, madame?" the man asked lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag.

"Pour l'Opéra Populaire." Vara responded, as she rolled down her window, trying to avoid the smoke. The man took off at an alarming speed, swerving his way around people. Vara looked out the window, watching the scenery zip by, as the cab sped to the Opera house. Vara began to go over some lighting designs in her head to pass the time, when the car came to a screeching halt.

"Nous sommes ici." Vara handed the man his money and grabbed her bags and with a curt 'Merci', headed up the steps of the enormous building. A group of young girls walked past her, giggling and blushing, they were so caught up in there little world they narrowly missed smacking right into Vara.

"Excusez-moi?" One of the girls from the back of the group stopped and looked towards Vara. She held up a finger to Vara then turned to her friends and told them to go on ahead. She turned back and walked over to Vara.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Sang-mi. Puis-je vous aider?" The girl was quite obviously Asian, yet she spoke near perfect French. Just a small accent with her 'r's.

"Mon nom est Vara. Je suis à la recherche de cabinet de M. Adler. Pouvez-vous m'aider à le trouver?" Vara smiled. Sang-mi smiled nervously.

"Umm... Do you speak English? That's really the extent of my French." Sang-mi's French may be near perfect, but her accent was more prominent.

"No problem. Do you know where Monsieur Adler's office is? I'm the new techie." Sang-mi smiled brightly and grabbed Vara's free hand that didn't have her bags.

"So your the new girl I overheard him talking about! I'm so happy to meet you." Sang-mi grabbed her by the hand and began to pull her along. Vara struggled to keep up and hold onto her bags at the same time "I know I shouldn't of been eavesdropping but I just HAD to know who was coming. They had asked my friend to share her room with a new girl so I wanted to know!" Vara winced a bit at the grip Sang-mi had on her hands.

"Err... Sang-mi, you hurting my hand." Sang-mi dropped her hand and began to apologize, when a booming Australian accent shouted from behind them.

"Sang-mi! You were called to the stage ten minutes ago, and here I find you skulking about the corrido-. Oh hello Miss." The man had salt and pepper hair and a graying goatee. He smoothed his hair back and offered his hand to Vara.

"My name is Gregory Adler, and you must be Miss Kingston. I thought you'd be here later today." Vara took his hand to shake it but instead he brought it to his lips and gave a chaste kiss to her hand. His eyes stayed on Vara, which made the girl uncomfortable. Mr. Adler turned to Sang-mi who was standing a few feet away looking extremely nervous.

"Miss He, I suggest you return to the stage. You performance last night was extremely poor. I want you to rehearse until you can do that dance in your sleep. I expect you to be better tonight." Sang-mi Nodded her head and scurried off to the stage. "Well My office is just around the corner. If you please, follow me."

Vara followed Mr. Adlers to a rather bland office. A dead ficus in the corner, a desk with just a computer and some papers, and very old chairs that looked like they would break any moment.

"Please excuse the state of my office, I'm still waiting for the shipment of furniture to arrive." Adler sat behind his desk and motioned Vara to do the same. Dropping her bags by the door, Vara sat and folded her hands in her lap.

"I was very impressed by your resume, Miss Kingston." Adler [picked up the papers on his desk and began to shuffle through them, "you've never been to a formal collage and yet you've designed some of the best lighting and special effects I've seen in a long time. And these masks!" Adler held up a picture of a Zombie mask Vara did for a public theatre performance several months ago. "Very well done. I am very glad you accepted my offer." Adler smiled and looked Vara up and down hungrily. Vara could already tell he was trouble.

"It was a very kind offer, Sir." Vara said, trying to keep her disgust inevident. "How could I pass up a paid internship for your troupe?"

"Yes well, I'm sure you'll find me a very gracious Director." He began to eye Vara's chest. "Now onto your accommodations. Unfortunately there were no open single rooms, so until One opens up you'll be sharing with one of the dancers. I hope that isn't a problem." Vara shook her head.

"No it's fine, Sir." Adler smiled and nodded.

"Well let me introduce to your new home."

Adler had led Vara to her new room, to drop off her bags. It was a fairly large room, but with both hers and her roommate's bed the room looked smaller then it was. Vara set her bags onto her bed and left with Adler. He led her to the stage where there where people rehearsing dances, memorizing lines, and working on blocking. Adler cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon everyone. I'd like you to welcome our new techie, Vara Kingston. I want you all to make her feel welcome and right at home. Miss Marlow," A tall brunette with heavy make up and skimpy ballet outfit stepped forward. "Vara this will be your new roommate. Ida Marlow." Ida smiled brightly and offered her hand to Vara.

"It's nice to meet you Vara." Ida shook her hand, but eyed Adler intensely. Adler cleared his throat and said his farewells. Leaving the troupe back to their own devices. Sang-mi ran up to Ida and Vara.

"Did he give you that creepy look when he talked to you?" Sang-mi asked looking worried. "He's such a creep but he's an excellent director." Ida smirked and looked down to Sang-mi,

"Oh, I don't know. He's not that creepy to me." Ida looked back to Vara, "Well Vara, since where roommate I have one thing to tell you. You had better get in bed before me. I have many friends and who like my company, so unless you want to watch, you better get in the door and lock it. If not, good luck to you." With that Ida walked off leaving a smiling Sang-mi and slightly disgusted Vara to talk.

"She seems mean and even sometimes like a whore, but she hasn't had the best life. Just give her some time and she'll come around." Sang-mi twirled in a circle and smiled. "Well I need to go practice. Don't want to get yelled at by Mr. Adler. Bye!" Sang-Mi leaped gracefully away back to a group of girls dancing. Vara decided to go look around on her own. After all, she'd be living here for the next year and a half...

.

.

.

This is chapter one. I know It's much shorter then what I normally write, but I want to pace myself with this story. Our dear Phantom will be showing up soon. Please rate and review. The are greatly appreciated.

Also there will be a lot more Vara character development in the next coming chapters, dont worry.

Eternally yours, Shikyokage742


	2. Chapter 2

Vara was too prideful to admit it. She refused to even think of admitting it. But as she came to another dead end she couldn't help but growl out of frustration. She was lost.

After her... interesting talk with her new roommate, Vara made her way away from the stage and meet with some of the tech crew. They all seemed nice, but they were already working on their cues for lighting and the music so Vara just left them alone. So after some time trying to find her way back to her room, and many dead end later, Vara found herself backtracking again hoping to find a staircase at least.

A lot of the Theatre was being remodeled but it seemed this particular wing wasn't even touched. Everything was covered in a thick cover of dust and cobwebs. The floors creaked with every step the women took making Vara a little paranoid about falling through rotted floorboards. Vara almost missed a flight of stairs leading downwards while watching where she was stepping. The steps were cobblestone as were the walls, so instead of creaking boards, her foot steps echoed, making it sound as if there were a battalion marching out of synch after her. Vara sped up, even though she knew no one was behind her.

Upon reaching the end Vara found more cob webs and dust but also there was a stained glass window depicting an angel. The dust covered the glass but the sun shone through enough to light up the room softly. Vara saw what looked to be a candle holder with old candles in them. Patting herself down she looked for her lighter of matches. She always had some on her. She didn't smoke she just liked to play with fire. Watching a flame flicker always calmed her down, but in times it came in handy to have a lighter. She found her small matchbook and struck one to life. Lighting each of the candles the room gave off an eerie glow. Along the walls Vara could vaguely make out pictures of more angels along the wall. '_It's a chapel!_' Vara thought to herself as she trailed her fingers along the walls, collecting dust on them.

The blonde smiled softly. She loved the way the room seemed to set her mind in a creative gear. She didn't have her small sketch pad but she did have her fingers. Vara stood in front of a "clean" wall of dust and used her fingers to draw a simple rose, just starting to bloom. The wall coloured the rose itself, an angels robe severed as the blooms off white colour.

Vara's smiled lowered as she remember why she came down here. She was still lost. Vara took one of the candles and made her way back up the stone steps. The candle made it a bit easier to see whee she was going, and soon the path became less dusty, and faint voices were heard talking. Vara Finally began to recognize her surroundings when out of no where a set of arms hugged her from the side.

"Ah! Your alive! No one could find you and me and Ida were looking for everywhere and-" Sang-mi took a deep breath and squeezed Vara even harder. "I THOUGHT THE PHANTOM TOOK YOU!"

Ida scoffed as her petite friend wailed in Vara's ear.

"'Mi, you know that's just an old legend." Ida said as she walked up to a whimpering Sang-mi and a terribly confused and awkward Vara.

"But every legend has a grain of truth right? There must have been someone who was the phantom!" Sang-mi let go and looked up at Ida, with a Dreamy look.

"Umm, guys," Vara finely got over her awkwardness and got the two girls attention. "What are you guys talking about? I Was just having a look around and got lost." Sang-Mi gave a shocked look while Ida just raised her eyebrow.

"You mean you don't know?" Ida asked. "Come on. I'll show you the way to our room." Ida started to walk away, Sang-Mi skipping after her and Vara making sure she paid attention to the route taken.

Vara sat on the floor of her shared room. Ida was on her bed across from Vara lying on her stomach. Sang-Mi was bouncing slightly on the edge of Vara's bed.

"So you really don't know the legend?" Ida finally asked, not even looking at Vara.

"If I did I wouldn't of asked." Vara mumbled flatly. Ida smirked and looked towards Vara.

"You mean you've never heard of the Phantom of the Opera?" Sang-Mi sighed dreamily as she fell on her back in Vara's bed. Vara raised her eyebrow.

"Of course I have. Andrew Lloyd Weber wrote the musical for it, based off the book written by Gaston Leroux. Anyone whose a theatre buff knows that." Vara said not getting why Sang-Mi asked that.

"This is supposedly the Opera House he built. Most of the women who come here are hoping they may find some evidence of him." Ida gestured towards Sang-Mi. "It's just an old legend. If he did exist he'd be dead now. That was over a hundred years ago." Sang-Mi sat up quickly and gave Ida a sly smile.

"Then he would truly be a Phantom!" Sang-mi Sat up and walked towards the door. "Curfew is coming so I better get to my room. Bye!" Sang-Mi stepped out of the room and silently closed the door.

"Curfew?" Vara asked. Ida sighed and flipped onto her back.

"Yeah, they set it up... because of all the guests I have. Worried they may loose some people to pregnancy." Ida frowned a bit. "But they don't enforce it much. As long as your not caught getting dry humped or going on the sites that are being reconstructed they don't care."

"Why not the construction sites?" Vara asked.

"Something about rotted wood," The hairs on Vara's neck stood up as she remember the abandoned hallway. "Code hazards and stuff like that."

"Ida, the hall I was in, it looked like it had been abandoned for years." Ida shrugged.

"Probably has been. Some of the construction workers refuse to go in parts of the Theatre. Even though The Phantom may have not even existed, they're very superstitions. Won't even step foot in there." Ida Sighed and rolled over on her bed curling up in a slight feeble position. "Hey, shut off the lights. I'm tired." Vara hummed slightly and flicked the switch near her bed.

"Goodnight." Vara said as she lied herself down on her back. She heard a muffled sound come from Ida. Most likely a reply.

Vara fell into a fitful sleep, filled with dreams of long dusty hallways, and falling through floorboard after rotted floorboard.

Vara walked along the catwalk high above the stage were a dress rehearsal was going on. The blonde stifled a loud yawn as she tried to remember her cue to slowly release the rope that held cut up blue streamers that would pose as rain. It had been a month since she first arrived the the theatre, and she hadn't had one decent nights sleep. Every night she had weird dreams of tunnels and dust and mirrors that terrified her. To make matters worse. Ida had made good on her promise about locking her out if she didn't get there first.

On those nights when Ida had a 'guest', Vara would walk along the old Theatre (making sure she knew the way back of course). Vara couldn't believe how big it really was. Vara would get lost from time to time, but there was always something interesting she found. On the first night she came across an old prop closet. A lot of the stuff looked like it had been burned but that just made it all the more interesting. But every night she'd go down to the chapel and sleep next to the stained glass window.

That was until a few nights ago. Mr. Adler announced that the hallway where Vara's chapel was was finally going to be fixed up. Which meant more free rooms for those who had to share. Meaning Vara would being moving out of Ida's room. Vara nearly cried for joy.

Vara yawned again and almost missed her que. Vara slowly slid the rope between her hands, making it 'Rain.' The singing started to come to an end. Mr. Adler walked behind some of the women dancing and moved some back and a few to the front. Telling them to sing from the chorus. He glanced towards Vara and gave a devilish smile. Vara felt her skin crawl. Every chance he got he'd give her odd looks, or drop not so subtle hints about him wanting to bed Vara. Sang-Mi told he it was normal. That he'd loose interest in a week or so. But it's been a month and none of his advances stopped. But thankfully they didn't get worse.

Adler seemed happy with his adjustments and told everyone to take the rest of the day off while he spoke with the leading roles. Vara made her way down the catwalk silently. This was one of her favorite jobs. Being up high was always fun for her. It was almost as fun as doing stage make up. Though Vara never wore make up on herself, save for when it was Halloween, she loved making someone into someone or something else. Vara took the stairs to the ground floor two at a time. She was going out to eat with Sang-Mi, or as the small girl preferred to be called Mimi, and Ida, and she didn't want to be late. Ida had a habit of just leaving if someone was late.

Vara almost made it away from the stage when a voice called out to her.

"Ms. Kingston, please come here a moment." Vara felt her jaw clench and turned to Mr. Adler, who was standing with the plays leading actress, Amanda Swetin, but that of course was her stage name. She never told anyone her real name, something about fans following her and stuff. She was a beautiful women with smooth dark mocha skin and short cropped hair. She was beautiful alright, but the inside didn't math up to the outside. She was a very prideful, and well... bitchy.

She had been with the troupe from the beginning, she had talent. She could preform dances from Footloose and sing on key with little effort. She became an instant Broadway star, and that success went to her head. In the years following her fame she began to smoke cigarettes (for endorsement money) and her voice slowly took a turn for the worse. She could still sing soprano, but her voice would become shrill and screechy. She would miss rehearsals, saying she was too good to go through all that work fr something she could do easily. Not to mention she was the true definition of a diva. Anything that didn't go her way, shes whine and cry. A ghastly sight.

Even with all the things shes done, Mr. Adler kept her in the troupe for two reason and two reasons only. She was known worldwide, so people would pay t o see her preform. And she was easy.

"Ms. Kingston, you did wonderful today, you didn't miss a beat. But Amanda here does have something to say to you." Vara looked to Amanda who gave her a slight glare and scowl.

"You were to heavy with the rain! The people will be paying too much attention to the rain instead of me!" Vara resisted the urge to slap the women in front of her, but merely nodded and said she would try her best to improve the rain. Adler put his hand on the ranting diva's hip and looked back to Vara, giving her a suggestive wink. Vara turned and scowled as she ran to meet up with her friends.

Vara made it to the entrance just as Ida touched the door handle.

"Ida! Mimi!" Sang-Mi turned and squealed as broke away from Ida and ran to give Vara a hug.

"V! You did great today!" Mimi said as she squeezed the girls waist tightly. "We almost left without you! You should of ran!" Mimi giggled as she led Vara by the hand out of the theatre and into the French sun. People littered the streets as the trio of girls made their way to a small cafe down the street from the theatre.

"I would have been here sooner," Vara started, as she turned her body to avoid a bicyclist, "But Adler and Amanda wanted to have a world with me, apparently all the rain way taking her spotlight." Ida scoffed a bit.

"I'm sure no amount of rain could ever direct attention away from her dying-cat-in-a-blender of a voice." Vara and Mimi laughed at the comment.

"Well I think you did wonderful for making it rain!" Mimi said twirling slightly. Vara still had a hard time believing that the small girl was twenty-seven. Ida was twenty-two and Vara was twenty-two. Even though Sang-Mi was the eldest, she could act very childish. The three reached the cafe and took a small table outside for themselves. They order just a small platter of bread, cheese, and fruit. All began to eat to fill their growling stomachs when Mimi broke the silence.

"So... I know what were preforming after this show." Mimi said as she spread some Cancoillotte on a slice of bread. Ida raised an eyebrow as she ate a grape.

"Eavesdropping again?" Mimi giggled and stuffed the slice of bread in her mouth whole. She spoke with the food in her mouth.

"You know I cant help it!" Surprisingly she spoke very well with food in her mouth. Vara smiled as she sipped some water.

"What are we preforming?" Vara asked, watching the small girl shiver in what she thought was excitement.

"We're going to be playing Phantom of the Opera!" Mimi squealed and thrashed a bit in her seat. "I hope I get casted as Meg!"

"Wouldn't you want to be Christine?" Vara asked as she grinned at the girls antics.

"Of course I would! But theirs only one problem. I can't sing Soprano. Well, not like Christine does." Mimi's face fell slightly as she fiddles with a slice of apple that was on her plate. "Oh Vara I've been meaning to ask you. Where do you go when Ida locks you out?" Ida, who was staring a a very muscular man turned her head back to her friends, interested too, where her roommate goes at night.

Vara laughed lightly as she broke a piece of bread off and ate it plain.

"I just kinda wander around the place. You know the wing that's finally getting remodeled. Well theirs a flight of stairs that leads to an old chapel. I sleep down their at night. It actually very comfortable." Ida wrinkled her nose a bit.

"Isn't it really dirty down there?"

"A bit, but its mostly just cobwebs and dust. Nothing too bad. Actually with All the time I spend down their I cleaned it up a bit." Mimi sighed a bit.

"That's were the Phantom first showed himself to Christine. Well... sang to her anyway." Vara shook her head and switched the subject to lighter topics of weather and friends. It was getting dark so the three payed for their meal and walked together back to the theatre house. Mimi was singing an old Chinese song from her home and Ida was giving sultry looks at any man that caught her eye. Eventually one started to chat with her and she dragged him in the direction of the theatre. Vara sighed.

"Guess it's the chapel for me tonight." Vara mutter as she watched the blonde man grabbed Ida's rear end. Mimi smiled at her leaving friend and turned to Vara.

"It's not that bad. Id share my room with you but my room is a mess, you cant even see the floor. I can give you a blanket and pillow though!" Vara smiled.

"I would like that a lot."

Vara was beyond pissed. After returning to the theatre and getting the blanket from Mimi's room. She made her way to her chapel. First she had to hide from Adler, who was skulking around the theatre. The smell of Bourbon chasing after him. Then she nearly bumped into every piece of construction equipment that lined the walkway. And now, even though she was in the chapel lying in a comfortable position. She just couldn't get any sleep!

Sighing Vara finally gave up on sleeping and stood up. There was one place Very hadn't really looked around at and that was the ball room. Vary took two of the candle from the holder and lit one up. She grabbed the thin red blanket Mimi had given her and began walking up the steps, making sure she didn't trip over the bundles of timber.

Vara was getting accustomed to the the low light, with all her nights of exploring by candle light. By the time she made it to the grand staircase that led to dance floor, she had only gotten lost twice. There were large crates littering the ground filled with tools and supplies, but Vara used her imagination to see the Ball room in all it's splendor. Vara slowly made her way down the steps, and stood on the ground looking around the room in silent wonder.

Well it was silent until Vara yelped in pain. Hot wax had slipped over her fingers, burning them slightly. Vara dropped the candle to cradle her burnt hand, extinguishing her little source of light. Vara pulled the other candle from her pocket and began to look for her lighter. She became frustrated when she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Dammit!" Vara cried out as she stomped her foot on the ground hard. What Vara didn't know was that she just set off the mechanism to a centuries old trapdoor. The floor beneath her feet gave way. Vara yelled as as she reached upward. What little light that came form the moon shining through the ball rooms windows disappeared from sight as the old trapdoor closed. Vara hit the ground and was knocked out cold.

Ahh it's so nice to be back here =3. I know I haven't been writing a lot but I'm back! I'm sorry this isn't a long chapter. As I said before, I want to pace my self with this one (that and my muse is missing T_T). But later on the chapters will be back to their former 8 page glory! Please review. Feedback really does help to inspire me.

Your Eternal Servant,

Shikyokage742


	3. Chapter 3

It was pitch black, when Vara came to. Vara almost thought she was dead. She felt no pain. In fact she felt sort of tingly all over. Her head felt light and fuzzy. Vara was tempted to close her eyes and just sort of drift off. But as she did so, she moved her leg ever so slightly. That one move shot a pain from her ankle to her knee, causing little dots to invade her black vision, and causing Vara to call out in pain. The pain began to dull, But Vara started to panic. Patting herself down, Vara started to look for her lighter or matches. She found her lighter, and shakily she lit it. Instantly light surrounded her, just enough to see past her body. Inspecting her leg a bit, Vara guess nothing was broken, just sprained badly. Finally paying some attention to her surroundings, Vara nearly screamed again. All around her there were broken mirrors. Vara looked at her reflection.

Her blonde hair was everywhere, and her body was covered in dirt and smudges. With out warning Vara began to laugh. She looked ridiculous. _'If only Charlie could see me now, he'd have a field day!' _In the corner of her sight, Vara saw the candle she was holding before she fell. Vara couldn't help but glare at it. Picking it up she lit it and tried her best to stand up. Adrenaline dulled some of the pain, but Vara still had to grit her teeth to keep from screaming. Hopping and limping, Vara started to walk down a corridor. The walls were wet and cold, causing Vara to shiver slightly. Her Steps echoed eerily, and her heart was beating so fast, Vara was surprised it didn't echo in the halls as well.

Vara didn't know how long she had been walking, but soon she came to a great body of water. The air seemed so much colder, and there was a light fog skimming over the water. Suddenly it hit Vara like a semi-truck.

"Oh my..." Vara felt her breath disappear from her body. The mirrors, the underground lake, and what she guessed was a trap door. With out even thinking Vara stepped into the freezing water and tried to make her way across. Vara couldn't see far, and she didn't expect to find a house under ground, or a swan bed and organ, but Vara did know that there really was a rue scribe. That m,meant some way out. Soon the water was up to her chest, and it was getting harder to wade across the water, Vara was shaking violently from the cold, and she knew she could be affected by hypothermia, but it seemed luck was finally on her side, just as her body started to numb slightly, the water started to lower, and Vara could see a large shape in front of her.

Vara felt as if her brain was numb from the cold just like the rest of her body. It didn't even register that there was a huge house in front of her, or that she was opening the door. Vara just sort of walked in and collapsed onto an old dusty couch, and promptly passed out.

…

When Vara woke up once more, she sneezed several times. Not only did it clear her sinuses, it also seemed to clear her mind. It was still dark, and her clothes were still damp, but she could make out large shapes. _'Too bad my matches were soaked.'_ Looking around Vara saw what looked to be a fireplace. Walking up to it, the blonde saw two stones on the ground. Praying to whatever deity was watching over her embarrassments today, she ground them together, and with a gleeful light, they created a spark. It was a flint. Vara felt around the ground, picking up papers, and small pieces of whatever she could find.

Placing them in the fireplace, she flicked the stone together. The sparks clung to the papers and gave off some light, but Vara knew it wouldn't last long. She could make out some old logs, some were rotten, but some still seemed decent. Throwing them over the papers she tended to the makeshift fire until the room filled with light. Vara saw many cobwebs and dust everywhere, but there was fine furniture, that looked antique, and handcrafted. Beautiful throw rugs were lining the floor. And knickknacks lay scattert4ed around. The most impressive thing however, was a grand organ that took up an entire wall. Walking up to it, Vara saw some papers that look moth eaten.

From the line and odd symbols, Vara gathered it was music notes. From the very little she could read, Vara placed her fingers on the keys and played the notes. Rich noise came out of the instrument, but the music had a chilling edge to it.. the notes ended, as if the entire song had been chopped off. And Vara couldn't help but feel sad. The music truly was beautiful. Feeling more awake and even more importantly, dry, Vara looked around. A candelabra was lying on its side on the floor. Candles still in it. Picking it up, Vara thrusted it in the fire, melted wax and light the wicks.

Vara tried opening many doors but they all were locked. Except for one. As Vara opened it, the smell of musty books and decay filled her nostrils. This room, compared to the rest of the the subterranean house, was impeccably clan. No cobwebs, no dust. There were however papers littering the floor. Lifting one up, Vara looked at the title. _Don Juan Returns._ An odd name for sure. But the title on the paper, and the cleanliness of the room was the oddest thing of all.

A coffin lie in the center of the room...

Vara's breath hitched. A coffin... and its lid was slightly askew. Feeling compelled, Vara reached her hand forward, her breath going faster and faster the closer her hand came to the coffin. As she touch the lid gently, she half expected a hand to reach out and grab her wrist, but nothing happened. Leaving Vara feeling comfortable enough to push the lid even further.

Vara gagged at the smell. It was a sickly sweet smell., like caramel, and rotten cabbages. There in the coffin lie a dead man, in a finely tailored suit. His skin taut from years of decay, some of it gone to show yellowed bone. But the weathered skin, and dusty suit was shadowed by a stark white half mask, covered the left side of the mans face. Vara vision swam with black dots as realization hit her once more.

She was under the opera house. The pain in her ankle came back duller then before. A lake. A grand organ. A man in a mask.

"Opera Ghost! The Phantom of the Opera!" Vara half shouted, half gasped, as she staggered back in fear. The feeling someone was watching her came over her as she hit the wall and slid to the floor. Vara was still clutching the page of music in her hands when a cold air seemed to seep in from ever crack in the wall, and floor. A fog like the one over the lake filled into the room, the smell of metal came even stronger then the smell of decay.

Vara then saw something only appropriate in horror movies from the sixties. A hand.

A hand reached out and grabbed the side of the coffin.

Vara, throat closed with fear scrambled to her feet, chest rising and falling quickly with fear. The fog seemed to fill into the casket, and the hand, once taut tightly, bone exposed, and colour gray, filled in, skin grew over the bone, and the colour turned a handsome paleness. More of the body rose. Vara slowly inched her was to the door, her eyes never off the newly resurrected zombie, ghost, thing.

Loosely sitting clothing, filled in, with what Vara guessed to be toned muscles. Even the clothes themselves seemed to renew. Just as Vara reached the door. She hit an unnoticed stack of papers, knocking them over and causing a rustling sound. The ghost, zombie, thing snapped its head towards Vara sharply, causing Vara to jump and drop the candelabra, extinguishing the lights. But not quick enough to where Vara couldn't see the mans eyes. Golden eyes, like a cat, that seemed to peer into her very soul.

Vara Ran out of the room, past the oddly roaring fire. A wind seemed to come from the very house itself, blowing away years of dirt and webs. Vara pushed her herself out the door. And onto what could have been considered the front yard of the underground house.

Vara was panicking! That Thing, ghost, zombie, man was ALIVE! It had SEEN her! Vara frighteningly looked around, and what she saw nearly made her cry. A small trickle of light shined down from a high winding path. Vara ran towards it as fast as possible. The world seemed to get brighter as she could hear traffic echoing in the cave. Soon she came to the rue scribes gate. It was locked, but Vara did her best to climb it. Just before she could breath a sigh of relief. Grand music seemed to drift up from the very ground. Vara couldn't of ran further or faster away from it.

What ever deity's blessed her with a flint and fire, cursed her with something bad...

She had basically resurrected the Phantom of the Opera...

…

"YOU WERE WHERE?" Ida asked, as she tightly gripped Vara's shoulders. "Were you, oh I don't know... DRUGGED?" After Vara's escape from underground. She stepped into the grand foyer of the Opera house, Mr. Adler was speaking to police, while Mimi and Ida were huddle together with worried looks on their faces. Ida was the first to see Vara, but Mimi, was the one to cry out her name, and rushed over to Vara's aid. The police questioned her, as Adler called over a doctor.

Vara, fearing that the police would think her crazy if she said that there was a phantom on the loose, stated she was sleep walking and must of ended up outside and twisted her ankle. The police looked skeptic at first, but Ida, sensing something was up covered for her, scolding her about not taking the medicine to help with it. Apparently she'd been out for tow whole days.

The doctor came and checked Vara out, some scrapes, and a twisted ankle, but she'd be fine. Her prescribed Vara with a sedative to help her stay asleep at night, due to her "sleep walking".

Now only a day after Vara's little adventure, she had to face her friends. And hope they'd believe her.

"No Ida. I know it sounds crazy! Really I think **I'm** crazy, but this paper right here," Vara held up the music sheet, that Vara clung too as she ran, "_proves_ that I'm not." Ida let Vara's shoulders go and began passing Mimi's cluttered floor.

"Ida, remember when I said ever story has a grain of truth?" Mimi offered, but Ida held up her hand to silence the tiny dancer.

"Okay so maybe you were underground. That would explain the dirt and dust I guess, but this whole thing about a dead man rising from a coffin, and his body reviving to some hot stud? HIGHLY doubt that." Ida's voice oozed sarcasm.

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but I know what I saw." Vara shook slightly. She hadn't since she entered Mimi's room. Mimi Came over and pulled Vara head into her lap, and lightly caressed her head.

"It's okay V, I believe you." Mimi whispered sincerely. Ida sighed.

"It just seems... too incredible." Vara nodded, knowing what Ida meant. "Look it's getting late. I need to be getting back to m-" Ida cut off as Vara's different colour eyes widened.

"Please... Could we all just stay in here, until sunrise... please?" Mimi -looked at Ida with a sad expression, to which Ida sighed and sat on a large pile of clothes.

"Okay I'll stay." Vara passed out as soon as she heard Ida's agreement.

Vara dreamt of nothing but those golden, glowing eyes.

…

Death wasn't as peaceful as the Opera Ghost had wished. He seemed trapped in the Opera house itself. He was trapped in limbo, but At least limbo was his kingdom of music, ever if he had bunt it down. It had only seemed to be days after his death when he felt something pull at him, sucking him down to his underground "home." He lied himself in his coffin, and felt... warm, an odd sensation, when Seeing as how in life we spent all his days in the cold cellars and underground. The Phantom closed his eyes one second, and when he opened them everything seemed dark, and he felt sensations he hadn't felt in some time.

The first was hunger. Something you don't feel in limbo, second, he felt as if his body was being filled up with cold. He felt himself reach for the side of the coffin and felt the smooth cold wood under his fingertips. That when he understood.

He was alive!

How, he wondered, could he be alive? Could he had been in a coma? And this was him finally regaining conscientiousness. Something felt off. He felt renewed vigor, unlike the last time he lied his ninety-two year old self in his casket, for what he had thought at the time, was the last time. He felt young once more. Lifting himself higher up, he took a moment to breath deeply for the first time in a long time, when he heard the sound of rustling papers. The Phantom turned his head to the intrusion to see two pairs of eyes staring at him.

No... not two pairs of eyes, one pair, of different coloured eyes. Whoever this intruder was, he dropped the only source of light, hiding the intruders face from the Opera Ghost. The phantom heard the intruder fun away from him. Seemed like nothing had hanged. The Ghost jumped out of the coffin ready to hunt down the intruder when a familiar gleam caught his eye. Turning to his right The phantom saw his pride in front pf him, his organ. Unable to contain himself, the Phantom placed his fingers lovingly on the key, then began to play a powerful song, letting off his new found strength pour into the music.

Unwillingly, the Ghost began to laugh. He truly was alive. And He wasn't going to go back anytime soon.

…

Vara was on edge. It had been two weeks since her little adventure. She didn't wander around the corridors at night like she used too. In fact the rooms that were being remolded were finished, but she refused to sleep in her new room. She'd bunk with Mimi or Ida, depending if Ida had company or not.

Rumors had started up about Vara, that she was a druggie, and she had a bad trip. They were settled after a few choice words from Ida, as well as Mimi. Even more rumors started about people feeling like they were being watched. That people would get a glance of a shining white mask, or the sounds of footsteps or a rustle of clothing.

Mimi was ecstatic about it, hoping to get a glance herself. She carried a camera wherever she went now. Ida just scoffed and changed subjects. Adler offered Vara sometime off to help recover, but Vara refused, throwing herself into her work. The opening show went wonderfully. Even Amanda seemed to be less bitchy as she was showered with praise.

But Vara never seemed to shake off the feeling was up in the catwalks with her, watching her. It sent a shiver down her spine every once in a while. After the last showing of the Theatre house first show Mr. Adler came out on stage to address the paying audience.

"Welcome! Welcome to Theatre Etoile. I hope you have enjoyed our show. Ladies and gentlemen, I have a special treat for you all. You all know the story behind this building. That once the Infamous Opera Ghost lived here. It has been over a century since the disastrous fire that claimed the very soul of the building, and the soul of the Phantom himself. Well Ladies and gentlemen, I have news for all of you!"

Ladies and Gentlemen, the Phantom lives once more!" Vara froze in the catwalks. _'How does he know!' _"Our next show, Shall be Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera!" The crowd began to cheer enthusiastically. Vara shook her head and began to make her way down the catwalks when something stopped her. The feeling that someone was staring her down was stronger then ever. She whipped around and looked about.

Vara saw nothing. Vara hit her forehead with the heel of her hand. _'No ones here Vara!' _She thought to herself. _'There's no ghosts!' _Calming down slightly Vara turned once more to leave when she collided with a large warm wall.

Vara staggered back, but caught herself with the catwalk railings. Looking up, she saw no wall, but a man.

A man with golden eyes. And a glowing white, porcelain half mask. He was eying Vara down stoically. Vara couldn't move. She felt chained to the spot as the Ghost Eyed her. But as he took a step towards Vara, feeling came back to her, as did her voice.

"S-stay away from me!" Vara said as she slowly backed up. Adler and the cast were still down on the stage, taking in all the applause and cheers. "I saw you! You were in a coffin! You were dead! Is this some sick joke?" The man didn't respond he merely kept walk towards Vara, silently. He very walk reminded Vara of panther stalking its prey. Without meaning too, Vara stared at his face. He looked handsome, she had to admit. Sleek, black hair, a strong square jaw, clean shaven too.

"You found my home." Vara jumped at his voice. It felt smooth, his voice actually _felt_ smooth. Smooth and dark, like crushed velvet. But at the same time it sounded authoritative. Vara nodded.

"You were the one who awoke me." Vara nodded again, even though he wasn't asking questions.

"Vara?" a voiced asked. It sounded like Mimi. The man looked beyond Vara, then started to retreat backwards. It seemed as if the very shadows began to claw at him, as The man disappear. Mimi called out to Vara again. "Come on, Vara Adler wants to talk to you." Vara was so caught up with the man, she didn't see that people had left, only a few groups here and there were left, talking amongst themselves.

"I... I'm coming." The man completely disappeared, just as Mimi clambered her way to Vara.

"Hey are you OK? You look like you've seen a ghost." Mimi joked. Vara forced a laugh.

"Yep! So, lets get going!" Vara started to walk away when Mimi spotted something.

"Hey Vara is that yours? It has your name on it." Mimi said as she picked up a small square sheet of paper. Vara gasped. On one side her name was written in shaky red letters. On the other was a waxen red skull.

The Phantom had sent her a letter.

.

.

.

.

I apologize for so slow updates. No internet for months. Just moved out of my moms place. Going to be moving to California soon. Life is changing a lot -_-


	4. Chapter 4 Remake

Vara sat on the small stool in front of the mirror, Charlie fussing over her hair as Mimi held a small box full of hair pins, asking questions here and there and Charlie answering back, glad to have an admirer nearby. Carly was sitting on the edge of the hotel bed, blushing, as she was talking with Ida, who also had a very light tint to her cheeks. It had been only yesterday since she received her first letter, which she burned. And only a few hours since her second one, which held a proposition. Vara sighed as she thought back to the last day and a half...

Vara grabbed the paper from Mimi's hand and put on a fake smile to cover her shock.

"Oh yeah that must of slipped out my pocket. Adler wanted to see me?" Mimi made smiled widely and nodded.

"Yep! He said it was very important. Come on!" Mimi started across the catwalk, Vara following numbly. Her eyes shifting here and there, looking for any sign of the man with the mask. Everyone was backstage celebrating the finally of their first show. Ida was feeling up some poor stagehand, who looked like he'd never even seen a women naked before. Plus he was a few inches shorter then Ida. Amanda had her posse of admirers around her giving her praises and compliments.

Even though her voice may not be what it used to be, Vara had to admit she did well tonight. Mimi and Vara got to the hallway where Adler's was situated when a young Korean boy by the name of Dae-Hyun, came up shyly and asked if he could talk to Sang-mi. Mimi blushed and accepted, leaving Vara to her devices. Walking down the halls, Vara heard Adler talking to someone. She was about to knock on the door when she heard a very familiar voice.

"We would love to be sponsors, Mr. Adler. What kind of man would I be if I didn't go to the theatre?" Vara's eyes widened as she open the door to see Carly sitting on a plush chair smiling happily and Charlie shaking hands with an ecstatic Adler. Charlie turned to sit back down and caught sight of Vara hanging back in the doorway.

"VARA! My Darling Bartender!" Charlie swept forward and clung to Vara, mock tears in his eyes. "This new man I hired knows nothing compared to your brilliance! And he's such a pervert!" Vara wide eyed, rubbed his back and stared at Carly who gave a meek smile and shrugged her shoulders just a bit.

"Calm down Charlie, I'm sure the girls will scare him off." It was true. Charlies models were very protective of each other. The lot of them tended to scare off any man, or woman, that seemed... Shifty. They were all girls of odd backgrounds. None of them looked like they should be model. Some were plus sized, some very tall, or too short. Charlie may be a fashion designer but He hated "high fashion" models. 'Too catty for their own good' as he said in a catty tone himself.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Charlie wailed even harder, "He's _sooooo_ cute!" He stressed his words in a deep guttural voice. After a few more exaggerated sobs her quieted and released Vara and smiled devilishly.

"Darling we have sooo much to catch up on. And since I've taken up leave for a bit, I'll be seeing more of you. Tonight, we are going to dinner. Dress nicely." Then he was off. Carly stood up and gently walked over to Vara arms outstretched.

"I missed you so much. I can't wait to talk to you. See you tonight." And with a gentle smile she walked off, to the sound of Charlie helplessly calling out for his twin. _'Those two will never change.'_ Vara laughed to herself. Adler cleared his throat and caught her attention.

"Why didn't you tell me you were close with the Dillinger's?" He gestured his hand to the chair previously occupied by Carly.

"They were close friends, and don't really want to be known by their fathers empire." Vara answered simply.

"Well they are now the main investors of Theatre Star. Now onto the business at hand." Adler sat down and his face became gravely serious. "Our next show is going to be Phantom of the Opera. This will be a defining moment for many people. Including you." Vara raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" Adler smiled cryptically for a second or so, then resumed.

"This is your time to show me what you got. You'll be in charge of make-up," Vara's face lit up considerably but Adler had more in store. "From the stories your friends have told me you also have an eyes for fashion, due to Mr. Dillinger. I also am going to put you in charge of costume design." Vara was close to hyperventilating.

"T-This is... I mean Y- Thank you!" Vara grabbed Adlers hand and shook it vigorously. Adler smiled.

"You have 7 months. I'm sure you will do very well. Now go out with your friends." Vara smiled and ran off to the cafeteria in the theatre house.

They decided to keep it when rebuilding the House, seeing as how quite a few people decided to live in the threatre. Mimi was with Dae-Hyun and Ida, chatting happily. Vara walked up and got their attention.

"Everyone, I have good news." Vara said her eyes sparkling as she looked at the group. "I'm going to be head of the make-up the department and costume designing!" Mimi squealed and hugged Vara tightly. Ida smiled and patted her back while Dae-Hyun smiled and congratulated her.

"I hate to leave right now, but I'm sure my brother is drinking right now, and if I don't stop him, We'll have another week of dish duty, for the kitchen." Dea-Hyun smiled shyly at Mimi and scurried off in the direction of the House rooms. Vara took a seat and smiled contentedly, just sort of picking at Mimi's abandoned carrots, when an idea came to her.

"So my friends from back home are here in Paris" Vara started, easing into her question.

"Oh really? They must of missed you, huh?" Ida said as she bit into a piece of roast beef. Vara nodded.

"Not only that, but they are vacationing out here. Plus I just found out that they are now sponsors of the theatre." Vara watched as Mimi's eyes widened and Ida snapped her head to her. "They want to go out to dinner tonight, their treat. And they won't mind at all if you come along, I'm sure." Vara bit the inside of her cheek, as she she waited for an answer.

A simultaneous yes was heard from both girls. Vara smiled, relieved.

"Just wear something, outrageous or fancy. Charlie will love both." Vara got up and stretched. "I'm going to go start my sketches and plans, then head bed, I'm exhausted." The three girls bade goodnight to each other as Vara walked off. Passing through the halls, she saw people chatting, laughing, kissing, even a few couples heavy petting. Walking up to Ida's door she walked in and went to her bags.

On top of one was the key to her official room. Which she had yet to see. The little number on the handle of the key read '45'. The girls had convinced her a few days ago to at least go look at her room, spend one night in it, and if she still felt uncomfortable, they would keep letting her bunk with them.

Vara had to admit she was starting to feel guilty for sleeping in their rooms so often, and did miss her privacy. Vara wasn't an extremely social person and liked her solitude...

Taking a deep breath, she picked up the key and her bags and walked out of the room down the hall. Ida's room was 11. So she ended up walking further down the hall, where people thinned out, but the people that were there were obviously drunk. They left Vara alone as she walked deeper in the hall.

The very last room. That was the one door, that said 45. The last room in the corridor. Sliding the key in, Vara took a deep breathe as she opened the door and walked in, flipping the switch on the way. The room was simple like Ida's and Mimi's, If a bit larger. Whereas both Mimi and Ida's room were slightly rectangular, enough room for the closet, bed, desk, and a small dresser, Vara's was a square shape, closet, a large desk a mirror on the wall. Vara shuddered at the mirror and walked up to it. It was a simple one that you stuck to the wall, easily removed.

The room was a cream colour and the bedding was the standard white sheets and white blanket. Vara knew she would change that very soon. Setting her bag on the bed she walked up to closet wand was happy to find empty hangers already in the closet.

The room seemed nice enough, and Vara didn't feel like she was being watched. That felt like the first time in weeks. Opening her tech bag, Vara pulled out her laptop, and plugged it in, setting it on the desk. Turing it on, she started to play her techno list. The repetitive beats lulling her in a comfortable work pace, as she placed her clothes in the closet while also looking for something to wear.

Vara never wore dresses, unless for special occasions. She'd rather wear a nice pant suit, but Charlie would give Vara an earful if she didn't show up in a dress. His dresses actually.

Vara wouldn't own _any_ if it were up to her.

They were nice enough dresses, one silvery satin like one, the gathered near the hip and rear end, while flowing nicely on the other side stopping slightly past mid-calf. The side that gathered ended mid-thigh. Vara had yet to wear it, it felt too revealing.

Another was a pretty cocktail dress, with a white upper half, a striking red waist band, and a dark grey skirt that flared out when Vara spun in a circle, It cut off slightly before her mid calf, and Vara wore it once, when she went on an outing with the twins. But that was the problem she had already worn it. Charlie would belittle her playfully about wearing the same thing everyday.

Then Vara pulled out one that was actually A collaboration between the twins.

It was a simple Black dress, with a modest V-neck, that showed some cleavage but enough to still be appropriate. It cinched at the top, with sleeves that hung slightly off shoulder, then flowed outward once past the waist hugging middle. Mid-calf (which really was a recurring theme with many of Charlies designs) and lightweight. The perfect little black dress. Vara smiled as she laid it out on the bed, happy with her choice.

Feeling a bit tired of the techno, Vara changed the play list to her "Gothic" list. Pianos and guitar solos were in order. Vara started to change into her dress when she felt her phone vibrate. A text from Carly saying that dinner would be held off until tomorrow. There was a systems crash at the hotel, so anyone trying to check wouldn't be able to. Charlie sent the same text, if a bit more melodramatic. Vara texted Ida and Mimi, telling them the situation and bidding goodnight. Sighing Vara grabbed some clothes and heading for the showers, feeling the need for one. Not really realizing how many long she had been in her room, many people had actually migrated out of the halls to more private places.

The showers where empty thankfully.

Locking the door, Vara set her clothes on the counter and turned on the shower, the water hot immediately. Stripping down, Vara felt something poke her through her back pocket. Emptying said pocket she pulled out the letter with her name on it. Shuddering she flipped it over and was faced by a red wax skull.

Looking at it for a few minutes Vara finally came up with a choice. This... Man, or Ghost, was not going to scare her any longer. She Came to Paris for a wonderfully job, she had the chance of a lifetime with the up coming play, and she couldn't deal with that if she was looking over her shoulder every few minutes looking for a shadow, or listening for footsteps.

Vara grabbed her lighter from her discarded pants and with a simple flick, lit the little black zippo. Vara lit the edge of the letter on fire and placed it in the sink. Watching it burn for a few seconds. Sighing Vara looked in the mirror and smiled at her nude self. Even with the foggy mirror she could faintly make out her bi-coloured eyes. Still smiling Vara stepped into the shower thinking to herself _'Wonder where we're going to eat tomorrow...'_

The Phantom had spent the last few days cleaning his home. It seemed as if time had merely covered his underground temple with a simple layer a dust. The Phantom had cleaned everything. His coffin, organ, every room, surface, trinket was now spotless as the day he died.

Old sheet music was put away or burned. And while the Phantom was cleaning he realized something.

He was hungry. Starving really. Going topside would do no good. He had no money. So it was time to slip back to his old ways. Donning his mask, cap, and soft soled shoes (to soften the noise while he walked). Heading through the dark halls the Phantom realized something else. All the one way mirrors were covered or gone. And many of his old trapped doors were sealed.

Frustrated The phantom choose with ceiling trapped door. A longer walk mind you, but Maybe it would be worth seeing what had become of his beloved Opera house. The door was stuck also, but with a bit of muscle he shoved it open. Blinking at the sudden burst of light, The Phantom heard a familiar sound.

Music. Odd pulsating music. Music from instruments he'd never seen but music none the less. Sliding along the ledge with the statues the Phantom saw people onstage dancing. Oddly dressed women in knickers, and breeches. Somewhere offstage The Phantom smelled paint and wood dust.

A booming voice came over the whole stage.

"We have new mics!" A man carried several small boxes. He wore odd blue pants with a simple white button down shirt. "Vara come down and set them up!" The man shouted over to where the box seats were. Following the mans gaze the Phantom saw one of the balcony boxes closed of with just a window. A set of large, wide cylindrical objects rested precariously on metal rods mounted to a thin walkway. Just to the phantom left a door swung open and out stepped a young girl, she wore the odd blue pants like the man but wore a black shirt.

She closed the door and headed back into the shadows down stairs. Staying on his perch the phantom Watched as this 'Vara' appeared downstairs after only a few minutes. Taking a smaller box from the man with the white shirt, she began fiddling with several people onstage, clipping small boxes to waist line of pants and belts. Sharing a few words with crowd she made her way up and back into the box. She left the door open this time however.

Making his way to the room he saw small switches and levers, and a small rod with a red button. The girl pushed the button and grabbed the rod.

"Alright simple mic check. Mic one test." Her voice boomed all around the theatre, almost making the phantom jump. Almost. Another booming voice was heard as well.

"My bologna has a first name it's O-S-C-A-R, My bologna has a second na-" The girl, Vara interrupted.

"Okay Rick we get it. Mic Two test." A women answered back.

"It's M-A-Y-E-R! Oh I love to eat it ev-"

"Thank you Michelle." Vara responded quicker this time, "Mic Three!"

"Everyday! And If you ask me what I'll say! Oh Oscar Mayer has a way with-"

"Mic Four!" A group of people blasted the area with off-key singing

"B-O-L-O-G-N-A!" Vara jumped at the noise and shook her head, while the group of people down on stage laughed and slapped each others backs.

The girl sighed and fiddled with some levers and knobs.

"The mics are good. Just hand one to Amanda when she returns from her...break." Vara made a disgusted face at saying the girls name. The Phantom watched as he heard a little bell sound off near Vara. Reaching into her pocket the girl, pulled out a little box, which she open. It lit up as she opened it, catching the phantoms interest.

The girl smiled and begin to pick at the small glowing box with her thumbs. Light clicking noises could be heard and then the girl closed the box with a snap, placing it back in her pockets. The girl stood, causing the Phantom to step back into the shadows. He was about to leave when he saw something that made his head spin.

The girl, who was now facing and walking out the door, had two different coloured eyes. Realization hit the Phantom almost immediately. This girl, This odd girl in tight breeches, and with glowing boxes and add technology, was the one who woke him up.

He almost grabbed her then and there, to bring her down and interrogate her on what was going on. But he thought against it. He could learn much if he'd just follow her. Shadow her like back in the old days. She seemed to know how to work these odd technologies.

So the Phantom pulled back, and for the next week or so, he followed.

The girl seemed to work the technologies in the box, and worked among the rafters, moving the "lights" onto people and fixing 'tech' problems. He had been amazed at the things he learned just by observing her and the people throughout the theatre.

It was 2012. That was something unexpected. Hundreds of years had passed while in his death. His theatre was just rebuilt. His shining achievement was left to rot for so long, but now it was just as glorious as it was opening night.

The Phantom, stole small amounts of cash here and there, stocking up for if the time came to go shopping, But Once the Phantom saw how bright the night had become wit the electric light everywhere, that maybe out of the question for sometime.

Music had changed too. Actors would bring a small 'radio' as they called it onstage and would dance to the odd pulsating music the phantom first head. Occasionally he would hear music from his own era, or new versions of the 'classical' music, but all in all, the Phantom felt out of place in the advanced world.

People were so much faster, more advanced,but yet in a way they seemed more childish, more simple.

Stealing food from the kitchen was even a challenge. Thing where in cans and boxes. They seemed safer to eat the the things he used to eat, but it was more obvious if he took something. He took to only stealing thing from the back of the cabinets.

Many of his old passage ways were boarded up, or just broken from years of abandon, but some could be saved. His lift to box five was fixed with the help of some tools the phantom found lying around back stage. It would have taken his twice as long to fix it with tool he had once owned.

He could build grand things with today's technology. Ideas began springing to his mind and best of all, music. Sweet music flowed through him. When he wasn't upstairs learning all he could, he was underground, pounding, caressing his organ, filling the cavern with wondrous music.

Tonight however he had to be at his best. Tonight was the premiere of the house first show in centuries. He dressed in his finest tuxedo. Patting his pockets he felt the letter he had written to the young girl, Vara and smiled grimly to himself. He needed to make sure this girl would not betray his whereabouts. She had yet to so far, but A simple reminder was still in order.

The Phantom swept his way along the passage ways. Many people showed up. Many in dresses and what he assumed was considered 'fine' clothing, other people were dressed more casual, he assumed, in 'jeans' and 'T-shirts.'

The opera was much different the he remembered. The music and singing was different, and the dancing was more... tribal. Not the graceful ballet. There were some moves that was similar but most was very different and strange. The plot was different too, something about it raining for months on end while a women tried to find he true love, and when they met, the sky cleared.

The special effects were very advanced and people 'awed' here and there, and clapped at the end.

When the performance was over the director stepped on stage. The Phantom made his way to the catwalks, where he knew Vara would be. The oddly quiet and strange (even by his own standards), girl.

Both the phantom and Vara was shocked when the Director said The Phantom lived once more. He felt rage at the girl, but the look of surprise confused him. Then he heard the director say something about a musical... about him. He mind was reeling. Still glaring at Vara he silently made his way up to her. She hit her head a few time mumbling to herself. He stood right behind her when she turned and rammed into him.

The Phantom stood his ground as she looked up at him. Terror covered her face. She looked up at him and shivered. As stepped to her he felt a thrill roll through him as she looked on in fear. She spoke to him, stuttering over he words slightly.

He tried something out, He spoke to her, using his old skills to manipulate his voice.

"You found my home." as he spoke he watched her eyes slightly gloss, and she nodded not speaking, but her eyes were loosing its sheen. He spoke again.

"You were the one who awoke me." Her eyes smoothed over. The dominance he felt over her raced through him. The feel of power excited him, he was about to begin his questioning when he heard one of her little friends call out to her.

Cursing in anger, but not wanting to tempt fate he began to step back, but discreetly left his warning behind. The paper fluttered to her feet just as the young Asian girl appeared. Vara snapped too and listened to Mimi. She grabbed her letter from Mimi's hand but surprisingly said nothing of their encounter. Smirking to himself, the Phantom made his way home.

This Vara girl could be even more useful. He needed to know his own history, and she could give him answers. Supply him with necessities, and altogether be the next Giry.

Even after the fire he started, The Giry's still came to him and gave him food and news from the outside, well into the years, even after Antoinette died, Meg took over and became his supplier and almost, almost, his friend.

The Phantom knew Vara wouldn't do so willingly. While he could easily use his voice to hypnotize her, he still remembered his last servant. The poor man who he had hypnotized so young, who had controlled his life for so long. He felt a small pang of pity.

No he wouldn't hypnotize her. Besides she was interesting. She had an odd spunk to her, that she tried to hide in front of others.

If the Amanda girl insulted her, Vara would wait until she wasn't looking to and give her a rude gesture, or an odd face. Only when other weren't looking. She seemed to hide herself away, and he was sure she didn't even realize it. No he wouldn't hypnotize her. She was like so many girls from his own time and now. She was self conscience, and she lacked self esteem. And there was a simple way of getting what you want from the unconfident.

He wouldn't hypnotize her. He wouldn't even threaten her. The Phantom felt himself grin wickedly. He hadn't felt this devious in so long.

He would seduce her.

Vara woke up feeling more refreshed then ever, Her first night in her room went smoothly, and tonight she would be dining with all her friends. Today was Saturday and most of the theatre occupants would be out at on the town, spending their money and playing about. Vara decided today she would relax. Checking her phone she had a few texts, one from Mimi saying she was excited for tonight and she would be out all day with Dae-Hyun. Ida saying her friend had better be cute. One from Carly saying they found a hotel. And Several from Charlie saying pretty much the same thing with all of the juicy details.

Siting up Vara stretched and and popped her back. Standing up made her way to the dresser. She pulled out a pair of yoga black yoga pants, and a navy blue tank top. She dressed in she comfiest clothing. She turned to her laptop and was going to check her email when something caught her eye.

A lush red rose was lying on her desk, a black ribbon tied around its stem. An envelope sat next to it, with her name written in the red script.

Vara hesitantly walked up to it, remembering burning the letter last night. Picking up the letter she flipped it over, No skull awaited her this time. Just red wax seal with O.G. In elegant script.

'_Should I?..._'Vara thought to herself. Taking a deep breathe, and against her better judgment open the letter with ease. The wax was still warm, and pliable. Vara shuddered. He had been here not that long ago. Sitting down, Vara pulled out the letter and unfolded the paper.

_To Miss Vara Kingston,_

_ I'd like to formally apologize for my actions and my words in the previous post I gave you. I am in a very comprising position and, sadly to say, panicked. I do not wish you any harm. That is the last thing I'd wish to do to you. Instead I offer my hand out to you in a hope that you may wish to formally speak with me. I have many questions I'd like to ask and merely wish that you be the one to answer._

_ If you wish not to, merely forget you ever saw me, dispose of this letter and I shall leave you be. You will never be bothered by me again. Though if you would like to speak, Meet me tonight in the old chapel below._

_ You have my word that I will do nothing to harm you in any way. I Hope to see you soon I will await for your arrival until the clock strikes three._

_ Your Obedient Servant,_

_ O.G._

_ p.s. The rose was for the wonderful work you did on the Opening play. You deserve it and more._

Vara reread the letter two more time until she placed it down next to the rose.

A meeting... with the Phantom. Vara felt the world begin to wobbled. It was insane. The ghost man she had seen come back to life wanted to speak with her. Vara picked up the rose and inspected it while battling herself.

On the one hand she knew she shouldn't go. This man could kill her. Easily. He was dangerous. And he was a living dead. He literal Zombie. Half of her knew she should not go.

But the other half, and unfortunately this half was beginning to win, wanted to go. This man was mysterious, different and seemed genuinely sorry for scaring her. She could learn so much about him. She could use him personality and transfer it to the making of the costumes and make-up. She could literally make another him.

Vara lifted the rose and inhaled lightly. The scent was brilliantly sweet, making her slightly light headed.

Vara decided to let dinner decide. If she Got back to the theatre before three, she would see him, if if lasted longer... then it would be just a normal outing with the twins. She knew she should just say no, but she felt daring today, and would just let fate decide...

Boy was fate strange...

**So as you can see I changed almost everything about this. It's still not the way I would of liked it, but I still enjoy it. I originally planned for the Phantom to be the broken man, but fuck it. I want a dark, brooding mastermind. And you all shall get that. Don't worry He'll mellow out...eventually. Sorry for the long update but I made this super long to make up. And next chapter with FINALLY be the dinner with the twins, Mimi and Ida.**

** Please give me you're ideas, questions, or comments. I really do need them for the next few chapters. Thank you for your support.**


End file.
